


Take Me Back to The Night We Met

by Broadwaylover101, YourFinalBow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Hell Trauma, Karaoke, M/M, Outtakes, Post-Hell Dean Winchester, Song: The Night We Met (Lord Huron), Songfic, kinda beta'd...why die like Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFinalBow/pseuds/YourFinalBow
Summary: Through the music that fills the bar, Dean can barely make out a sound that can only be described as a whoosh of wings. A familiar sound that can only be credited to Castiel. The shadows of his wings are outlined by the colorful stage lights, and his eyes flicker from within the darkness that the light doesn't quite reach. Dean doesn’t notice him right away, lost in the music.I am not the only traveler,Who has not repaid his debts.I’ve been searching for a trail to follow again,Take me back to the night we met.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 6





	Take Me Back to The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take me back from hell, and to the night we met.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448315) by [Platinum_Zero_ENTP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Zero_ENTP/pseuds/Platinum_Zero_ENTP). 



> Hi! This is a quick little fic inspired by one given to us by [Platinum_Zero_ENTP ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Zero_ENTP)! It was an outtake from working on the script of 4x14, (the gay siren episode), and we novelized it! It was honestly really fun to write, and we hope you enjoy.

A stage light shines on Dean as he stands there drinking a shot of whiskey. He takes a moment to stare at the hot female bartender with blue eyes. She smiles at him. He smiles before adjusting the mic in front of him. Dean takes a breath before beginning to sing. 

_I am not the only traveler,  
Who has not repaid his debts.  
I’ve been searching for a trail to follow again,  
Take me back to the night we met._

Through the music that fills the bar, Dean can barely make out a sound that can only be described as a whoosh of wings. A familiar sound that can only be credited to Castiel. The shadows of his wings are outlined by the colorful stage lights, and his eyes flicker from within the darkness that the light doesn't quite reach. Dean doesn’t notice him right away, lost in the music. 

_And then I can tell myself,  
What the hell I’m supposed to do.  
And then I can tell myself,  
Not to ride along with yo-,_

Dean stumbles on the last word as Castiel emerges from the shadows staring intently at Dean. He clears his throat and continues to sing again. This time staring straight at Cas as he does. His words are sadder than before.

_I had all and then most of you.  
Some and now all of you,  
Take me back to the night we met._

Dean’s voice begins to waver.

_I don’t know what I’m supposed to do,  
Haunted by the ghost of you.  
Oh take me back to the night we met._

Dean nervously fidgets with the mic, knowing stage fright isn’t behind his sudden dip in confidence. He looks down at the floor before taking another deep breath, this one even shakier than the last. After he centers himself, he looks up again at the crowd. 

He notices with a gasp that every audience member has eyes now black as the asphalt parking lot outside. Every audience member but one. They each hold knives not unlike the ones he saw during his time in hell. Not unlike the ones he used on the other souls dammed with him. He stands frozen in fear, and his breaths become panicky. Dean’s eyes train over the demons laughing at him, until his eyes meet the only blue ones in a sea of black. 

Castiel slowly pushes through all the laughing demons and moves towards him. He gives him an encouraging smile. One he would only ever let Dean see. With another shaky breath, he continues singing.

_When the night was full of terror,  
And your eyes were filled with tears.  
When I had not touched you yet,  
Oh take me back to the night we met._

A bright flash of light consumed the bar and all the patrons disappeared. Castiel’s eyes slowly dim. Dean’s hands lowered, consumed by the music. He can’t take his eyes off Castiel as he continues to sing. 

_I had all and then most of you,_  
_Some and now none of you.  
Take me back to the night we met._

“Castiel?” He asks quietly.

The two stare at each other as the wordless music continues to play in the background. The neon sign hanging on the door to the bar flashes red and blue lights as the letters spelling open begin to fade.

Dean wakes up feeling calmer than he has in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We both really appreciate it, because we wrote it really late instead of sleeping or doing something even remotely productive. We do a lot of writing together, and consider ourselves the Bucklemming of the Supernatural rewrite project we're apart of. The Tumblr for that is [here.](https://superiornatural-rewrite.tumblr.com/) You should come hang out with us!
> 
> If you want to follow our person Tumblr blogs, Intro's is [here](https://internetintroverts.tumblr.com/), and Outro's is [here](https://yourfinalbow.tumblr.com/). And we now have a joint sideblog that we accidently made, (don't ask how), and that's [here](https://chaos-twins.tumblr.com/)! If you enjoyed it, go follow us! We'll be posting more content soon. 
> 
> You should also go make sure you check out the script outtake that inspired this fic! That's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448315), and you should definitely give them kudos. This fic wouldn't exist without them.


End file.
